fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Williams
is a character in the Tekken series. She was introduced in the first Tekken game, and she returned for every subsequent game except Tekken 4. She is trained in assassination martial arts and always appears in her trademark red silk dress and/or a blue version of it. Anna has a violent sibling rivalry with her older sister, Nina Williams, that goes back many years. This rivalry seems to have intensified after the death of their father, Richard Williams, as each sister holds the other responsible. Her attitude contrasts to that of her sister in which Anna has a flirtatious and less serious personality compared to Nina. History ''Tekken'' Anna is the younger sister of Nina Williams. Anna learned her Aikido techniques from her mother, a female national Aikido champion. Her father, Richard Williams, taught Nina assassination techniques, but he has neglected Anna for years and never taught them to her. It seems as if Anna entered the first tournament to get back at her sister, but they ended up fighting at their apartment. Ending Description: Anna has no ending even though she makes a cameo in Nina William's ending. She bursts into the kitchen, accusing her sister of stealing one of her high heels. In anger, Nina slaps her and Anna turns her back sobbing. While her back is turned, Nina reveals that she had the shoe the whole time. ''Tekken 2'' As in the first tournament, Nina was once again hired to assassinate the sponsor of the current tournament, Kazuya Mishima. Whether at Kazuya's discretion or Anna's own volition, Anna became a bodyguard for Kazuya, along with Ganryu and Bruce Irvin, who were all charged with Kazuya's protection. It is likely that Anna's intervention prevented her sister from carrying out her contract, and Nina was later captured by Mishima Zaibatsu forces and used in Doctor Boskonovitch's cryonics ('cold-sleep') research. Learning about this, Anna volunteered to be another test subject, requesting that she be woken in the future at the same time as Nina. Her reasons for doing so remain ambiguous, though the game suggests that Anna would have felt lonely without Nina and/or jealous at the thought of her sister's youth being preserved. Ending Description, "In The Shower...": Anna is taking a shower. She turns the water off, grabs a towel, and gets out of the shower. Nina walks in. A few seconds later, Anna turns her head around, and Nina takes a picture of her with a camera. Nina holds up the picture and laughs. There is a closeup of the photo before this ending ends. It shows Anna covering her breasts with her arms. ''Tekken 3'' Nineteen years ago, Kazuya Mishima confided some alarming news to Anna. Her sister, Nina Williams, was planning to become a guinea pig of Doctor Bosconovitch's "Cold Sleep". As much as they quarreled, Anna would miss her sleeping sister. Even worse was the fact that she would continue to age while her sister was frozen in time. Anna also went to Dr. Bosconovitch, subjected her to the Cold Sleep, and asked to be awakened at the same time that Nina was awakened. Sensing the God of Fighting's evil presence, both Nina and Anna awoke nineteen years later. Anna awoke without any side effects, but Nina had somehow lost all of her memories of Anna, which saddened Anna, because she was making an effort to continue their sibling rivalry. Now, rather than fighting Nina, Anna felt the need to help Nina and prevent her from again becoming an assassin. Ending Description, "Pool Side" (Japanese version): Anna and Nina are laying on chairs at the beach. Three men come up to them. Two of the men are dancing while one flexes his muscles. Nina turns her head away. One of them pulls Nina off of her chair by the arm, and he dances while holding Nina's arm. Anna is shown with the other two men. Anna is enjoying their attention. Nina gives a disgusted look, and she breaks free of the man's grasp. Nina walks up behind Anna and pulls the upper half of Anna's bikini down so that it falls off. A mortified look appears on Anna's face as she covers her breasts. Nina walks away, takes her sunglasses off, and smiles. (American/European version): Anna and Nina are laying on chairs at the beach. Three men come up to them. Two of the men are dancing while one flexes his muscles. Nina turns her head away. Anna is shown with two of the men. Anna is enjoying their attention. They walk past Nina and the other man. The other man goes with them. Anna and the three men walk away. Anna flicks her hair once and smiles. ''Tekken 4'' In Tekken 4, Anna is mysteriously and inexplicably absent, though she is mentioned in Nina's Tekken 4 prologue. ''Tekken 5'' Sister and rival of Nina Williams, Anna had been leading a dull and boring life since the disappearance of her sister. That all changed one day when she received a phone call from Nina. Category:Tekken characters Category:Females Category:Tekken (series) Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters